In which Sakura's students are kidnapped and the Team meets Sakura
by reader713
Summary: Naruto 'borrowed' (without permission) Sakura's students. Luckily Sakura managed to track them down, though she has attracted the attention of a familiar group of superheroes. And then some supervillains decide to become involved. Naruto has the utmost sympathy for them, but maybe Sakura will forget to break his bones in favor of beating the criminals! Go Sakura-chan! PLEASE REVIEW


_I do not own Young Justice or Naruto!_

_This was supposed to be longer when I planned out this story and ended up becoming something totally different. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. And PLEASE leave reviews, it's depressing to have a story with more favorites than reviews (or to have a story with ZERO reviews). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the screaming that attracted their attention first. Worried that it was the beginning of a fight (and rather bored since nothing had happened for a while, though that was a good thing), the team of Young Justice decided to find the source of the noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was shooting rather ugly looks at his 'traumatized victims'. They looked rather satisfied at the moment, though Moegi did look somewhat guilty, but not guilty enough to stop helping Udon restrain Konohomaru. At least Konohomaru was faithful enough to be trying to help Naruto, even if his girlfriend and best friend were stopping him. Hanabi looked rather smug, and would obviously not be helping him in anyway. She clearly still had a grudge from Naruto never noticing Hinata's crush (ignoring the fact that Hinata had moved on and was now happily engaged to Chouji). And since Hanabi was pleased with Naruto's predicament, Udon wouldn't be doing anything either. Konohomaru may be his best friend, but Udon was dating Hanabi.

Hanabi's grudge was rather annoying. He had even apologized to Hinata for never noticing her crush (on his knees). While apologizing he'd somehow gotten talked into apologizing to Kiba and Shino too (and Akamaru), and then had to apologize to Neji and Hanabi. It wasn't really helped that Hanabi thought Chouji was wonderful (she had gone from looking down on her sister to becoming Hinata's biggest fan).

So, anyway, Naruto was groveling to Sakura, having given up on getting any help from the 'victims' (who actually didn't look traumatized in any way).

That's alright, it wasn't like he ever got help when faced with a pissed off Sakura (Ino, who claimed to be her best friend, even had the guts to watch Sakura screaming at Naruto, pretending to be occupied doing something else whenever Sakura noticed her).

Luckily, since they weren't in Konoha or any of the Hidden Villages, Sakura wouldn't punch him. She could, naturally, hurt him in other ways, but her favorite 'non chakra enforced punch form of punishment' seemed to be to forbid him ramen. That was almost as cruel.

Naruto tried to ignore the fact that his 'coolness points' were plummeting as he groveled in front of Sakura, trying to make offers that would save his precious ramen. Sakura didn't seem very impressed with the offer of foot massages and a lifetime supply of chocolate so he decided to move on to offer to make her meals for an entire year (Sakura rejected the offer instantaneously and did the same to his offer to clean her apartment for a year) so he shifted to other bribes.

Konohoaru appeared to be taking notes, clearly wondering if Naruto's rejected offers would be more effective on Moegi when (not if) he angered her.

Seriously though, Naruto couldn't see what was so bad about borrowing the four-member team. Ebisu had been occupied while Sakura was busy at the hospital (since Udon and Hanabi were both her apprentices she was the alternative sense of Team 4 and routinely accompanied them on missions). He had done it before, after all (Naruto failed to remember how Sakura had been equally angry when he'd done that before…in fact every time he'd 'borrowed the team without permission' he'd gotten in trouble).

Seriously, 'kidnapping' was such an exaggeration. He'd left a note after all.

Sakura's high-pitched almost shriek demanding to know if he was listening to her got his attention.

Wow…he hadn't even known that she knew that type of language…and, it wasn't possible for someone to do that, right? Konohomaru was asking Udon while Hanabi was writing down what Sakura was promising to do to his body if he 'did something this stupid again'.

Naruto gave up on trying to look cool and was literally clinging to Sakura's legs, blubbering requests for his forgiveness and trying to see if 'crying and giving "the eyes"' worked as a way to stop the females from being angry.

It didn't, but Sakura did eventually stop screaming at him. And if he was lucky and offered to be her willing slave maybe she wouldn't break every single bone in his body…this time…again.

It had worked last time (of course, he had saved her life during which in the process almost every single bone was broken rendering her threat pretty much moot).

Naruto, doing his best to earn back coolness points from Team 4 immediately got to his feet and tried to rearrange his clothes.

Naturally, it was when he brainstorming a way to get out of his beating to come that the weird guy in the rather strange outfit (which is saying something because she constantly wears orange and Gai and Lee wear green spandex)…decided to attack.

Naruto's one thought, when the shock wore off, was that he felt a bit of pity for that guy who grabbed Sakura…on the other hand, it wasn't like the guy would die from being punched through a wall.

Sakura pulled on a pair of gloves. Naruto swallowed and tried not be noticed (rather difficult when one was around six feet tall and wearing bright orange) and Team Four 'got out of the way' as Sakura ordered.

Naruto decided to ignore the fact that they immediately began whispering among themselves as they bet on what would happen to Sakura's opponents (he'd never seen her remove someone's stomach through their nose and he really wasn't sure it was possible…he'd have to ask Tsunade or Shizune when he returned to Konoha).

That was what met Young Justice's rather stunned eyes when they hastily returned (having decided that the fight was clearly between a female and her misbehaving boyfriend and deemed it 'boring' since most of them didn't understand the language they were speaking in and had been heading back to the Mountain when they heard a scream followed by a crash).

Wally was immediately distracted by the sight of the pink-haired girlfriend (or currently newly single) who had knocked what appeared to be the last of the criminals to the ground. She then brushed off her gloves, looking rather smug. Her boyfriend (or ex) immediately burst into applause, followed by the group of four Asian teens who the Team had taken to being a rather unfortunate group of strangers forced to watch the sight.

One of the downed enemies said something rather…unfortunate…so she kicked him so hard he went flying against a nearby bench.

She smiled sweetly, looking rather pleased with herself.

The older male blond said something rather excitedly…the way his expression froze suggested that he now wished he hadn't said anything.

She punched him.

Immediately, the Team craned back their necks as they watched how the blond flew 'up up and away'.

"Is that what is called PMS?" Superboy asked seriously.

He blinked as suddenly he saw pink-hair framing a face with two shining emerald green eyes and then… pain!

The girl gave a rather bright smile to the rest of the Team, ignoring how Superboy had collapsed to the ground and calmly walked down the side of the building to rejoin the group of four younger teams.

For some reason, she seemed to have the idea that they were traumatized. They didn't look traumatized, though the two girls and the boy with glasses appeared to be in the middle of hero-worship.

Then the five…were suddenly no longer there. But there were human-shaped blurs that were racing across rooftops, heading in the direction of the absent blond.

For the next month, Superboy had nightmares consisting of pink-haired teenage girls. It was somewhat of a phobia.


End file.
